Just A Kiss
by Casserole176
Summary: After the war the gates are open to anyone who wants to leave or enter. Will didn't die in the first book. Tris catches Tobias kissing Christina after Marlene tells her he is cheating on her. What else can she do but kiss Will? Soon after Will and Tris leave and run into the real world. What lengths will Tobias go to keep Tris?
1. The boyfriend, best friend problem

Tris's POV:

Dauntless cake is so amazing, but it has a funny taste in the morning. Will is sitting across from me looking at Uriah, who is shoving a whole piece of cake into his mouth, with a disgusted look. The cake got more onto his face than in his mouth. It's in his hair and in his nose. He starts having a sneezing fit. Will and I start cracking up.

Marlene walks into the cafeteria wearing a frown. She walks up to the table and sits down quietly. She is not amused by Uriah's sad attempt of eating. She takes food off of Uriah's plate and eats slowly. Not looking me in the eye. I know something is wrong. I'm the only one who notices though.

As soon as she is done eating she gets up and starts to walk away. I follow her down a hallway and into her apartment. She lets me in with her. She sits down on the couch.

"Marlene what's wrong?" I ask. She takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye.

"Do you know where Four is?" she asks me. Now that she thinks about it it's strange that he didn't come down to breakfast.

"No. Why?" I ask confused.

"You need to talk to him. I don't think he is the person you think he is," she states.

"Well you don't know him the way I do. How could you try to ruin my happiness? I thought we were friends, Marlene," I yell. She's trying to break me and Tobias up.

"Tris I'm telling you this as a friend. I want Four to tell you, but I will if you want me to," she yells back.

"Tell me what you think is_ so_ terrible that Four might not be the person I think he is," I say fuming.

"I caught Four kissing someone else," she screams out after a moment of silence. I literally hear my heart break. I don't believe it he wouldn't do that to me. Then I realize he could. He could have any girl in Dauntless. _How could I have been so stupid,_ I think_, I know_ _I got lost in those deep blue eyes and didn't realize that he was just like his father, cruel. _

"Who?" I ask ready to pummel this girl into the ground.

"Christina," she says full of sadness. I can understand why she was so devoted to will. I never would have though Christina would betray me like this. We were so close. I run out of the room and down the hall. I run to Tobias's room. I have to know if this is the truth.

I take out the key he gave me. I unlock the door and open it. No one is there. I close the door and lock it. There is only one thing on my mind. Finding Tobias. I run to the cafeteria. Not there. I run to the tattoo parlor. Not there. Control room. Nothing. Training room. Nope. I've given up searching when I walk past the net. I see Tobias on top of a girl kissing her. Christina.


	2. What now?

Tris POV:

I stand there. The tears come streaming down my face even though I already knew. Marlene told me. Marlene told me! I feel like such a terrible friend now. I yelled at her for helping me see what a terrible person Tobias is. I feel like an idiot for not knowing. I can't show weakness towards him.

I slowly back away, but not before snapping a picture with my phone. Making sure to not disturb the cheaters. I consider going to Marlene's but I decide against it so I can figure out what to do about Tobias, but I can't come up with anything to hurt him. He obviously doesn't like me let alone love me like he told me. Like I love him. Still.

The worst part is I am not only losing the man I love but one of my best friends. Tobias is only hurting me, but Christina is hurting Will and I. Will! How could I have been so selfish and only think of myself. I have to find him.

I run in the opposite direction that my apartment is in. I have to tell him before he finds out. All he talks about is how much he loves Christina. He will be so hurt. At least we will have someone who knows what we are going through.

I find him at the Chasm leaning against the railing. Deep in thought. I ponder how I should tell him. Do I just blurt it out randomly or tell him gently. Who am I kidding there is no way to say it gently. I just have to blurt it out. Here goes nothing.

"Will!" I call out. His head turns in my direction. I walk up over to him.

"Hey, Tris. Why does it look like you have been crying?" he asks concerned.

"Can you come to my apartment with me?" I ask. Deciding if his reaction is like mine, crying, that he is not going to want many people to see it. Walk back to my apartment. While we walk there he keeps asking questions "are you okay" "what happened" "why do we have to go to your room". I don't answer any of them. Once we get to my apartment I usher him inside and begin.

"Marlene told me something this morning. Four is cheating on me," I start silently crying when I say his name, "with Christina," I finish. He jumps up.

"How can you lie to me like this," he screams. I suddenly feel how Marlene must have felt.

"I have evidence," I say as I whip out my phone. I show him the picture.

"Believe me now?" I ask. In response he starts weeping. He pulls me into a bear hug and I break down to. It hurts that I wasn't good enough for someone and they had to tell me in the worst way. After about an hour we are all dried out.

We sit there in each other's arms. We need a plan to escape the pain our loved ones have inflicted on us and I know the perfect thing to do.

"Tris? What are we going to do?" I ask Will.

"I have an idea, but only if you're okay with it," he says.

"I have an idea as well," I tell him. For the rest of the night we prepare for the day tomorrow working out our plans.

In the morning we wake up and walk down to the cafeteria together we take our seats. The only thing different about yesterday is that Tobias and Christina are actually here and not trying to eat each other's faces off.

I sit next to Uriah with Will across from me and Marlene next to him. Tobias and Christina are sitting at the end across from each other. Tobias is giving me the "why didn't you sit next to me look" but I just shrug my shoulders and eat my French toast.

Will and I leave the table together and walk to the Chasm. We know our boy/girlfriend is soon to follow. I see dark blue eyes in the sea of people.

"It is show time," I tell Will as they eyes get closer. Will leans in and we share our first kiss. It's soft and gentle. Suddenly I feel his lips ripped from mine. Tobias is on top of Will beating him. I scream as I see blood on the floor.


	3. Goodbyes

Chapter 3: 

It takes four people to pry Tobias off of Will's unconciouse body. Will has a fractured elbow, three bruised ribs, needs 17 stitches on his forehead, and both his eyes are black. Tobias didn't come out completely unscathed though. He has one black eye. The fight lasted about 20 minutes. It's all my fault. I'm the one who had the brilliant idea to make Tobias and Christina see us "cheating".

I'm waiting for Will to be discharged from the infirmary. I have been sitting here for about an hour because the emergency room didn't think Will's injuries were bad enough to be let in right away. We had to wait for three hours before he could go in. It has been an hour since then. I hate waiting.

Will exits the infirmary and goes up to the desk. He talks to the lady for a while. Probably talking about when he can come to get his stitches taken out. They will probably take them out in 6-7 weeks. That's not incredibly long, but it's not incredibly short.

He walks my way and sits down. He turns to me. "Six weeks till my stiches can come out," he tells me.

"That's good. Again I'm really sorry about four beating you up," I say.

"It's okay. I'm fine. I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he gets up.

"I'll be here," I call. I'm left alone again waiting for him. I turn and get a magazine off the table that's three chairs down. I grab a magazine with a gorgeous dress on the front. I flip through the magazine wondering what could possibly be taking so long. I hear a door open and my head shoots up. It's not Will its Tobias. Fun. He walks over to me.

"Do you want to tell me what you were doing kissing Will?" he asks in his deadly calm voice.

"I'm the bad guy here?" I ask.

"Yes, you cheated on me with Will. I thought you loved me," he says.

"And I thought you loved me, but you don't," I tell him.

"How can you think I don't love you? I at least have a good reason," Tobias says.

"I do have a reason. An amazing reason," I scream.

"Enlighten me."

"You're cheating on me, with Christina," I yell.

"No, I'm not!"

"I have proof," I scream as I whip out my phone. I show him the picture. He immediately hangs his head in shame.

"I'm not proud of that," he whispers.

"And that suddenly makes it okay?" I ask.

"No none of this is okay," he states. We stand there in an awkward silence for a while. Until I get the courage to ask, "Why? Why did you do this to me? Was I not enough?" I ask.

"Tris you're amazing," he whispers a tear sliding down his face. I'm tempted to wipe it away, but then I remind myself what he did to me.

"How many times?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, tell me," I tell him.

"Six," I feel my heart die then not once or twice but six times.

"Why?"

"When you weren't around she was there to fill in the void I had."

"Void? I was gone what? An hour? How long has this been going on?"

"A while"

"You are just like your parents! You're a cheater and you're cruel!" I scream. Next thing I know his hand is against my cheek. He hit me. Tobias hit me! As soon as he hit me he cups my cheek in his hand, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me please. I'm sorry."

"You're the worst thing that has ever happened to me!" I scream and run out of the infirmary waiting room, forgetting about Will. I run straight to my room. It's been an extremely eventful day and I can't take anymore. No more Tobias. I can't stand the lies and the fake love. I need to get away.

That's an amazing idea. Leave. That's the solution, leaving. Will and I could leave together get away from our problems. I know, I know running isn't the answer, but what is better than seeing the world with your best friend. Especially to cure both of your broken hearts.

We can live in a city or in a small town. Get married. Have children. Life seems so perfect outside of the gates. Outside of the factions. Outside of the pain. We can start over. We can create the life that we want. Without being restricted to one life style.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't noticed I stopped in the middle of everybody. Someone pushes me down. Marlene catches me. God am I happy to see her! I still haven't had the chance to apologize for being so terrible friend when she was just trying to help me. She pulls me back up so I'm standing on my feet again.

"Marlene, I'm so sorry. You were right. He is cheating on me. I feel so terrible for being do rude to you," I say really fast.

"Tris, I understand. If you had told me Uriah is cheating on me I would never have believed you. I probably would have freaked out on you like you did to me. Fill me in what's going on."

"I'm going to leave," I tell her.

"Leave? Like leave out the gates?"

"Yes."

"Good for you. Is Will going?"

"I'm actually going to talk to him now and find out," I tell her.

"Okay, well you should go and if I don't see you again goodbye Tris," she says with a bear hug then walks away. I walk to Will's room and throw the unlocked door open. He is sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Will," I say, "I'm leaving. Do you want to come with me or not?"

"Give me three hours to pack my bags then come back. I'm coming," he jumps up. Four hours later we are on a train with $15,000 and two bags each heading to our new lives. I turn to will.

"Where do you want to live?" I ask.

"I don't know where do you want to live?"

"We can figure it out later," I say as we past the gates and into this other world. Our new world. I'm leaving with all my goodbyes, except one.


	4. The Guest

Chapter 4:

Tris POV:

It's been a month since Will and I left Dauntless. We live in a small down near San Francisco called Loger Township. Its twenty minutes out of San Francisco. It's a nice small town. I live in an apartment building called Plaza Palace. Marlene has been staying with us for the past three days. I'm on my way home from one of my jobs right now. I pull up into the apartment building parking area.

"Tris!" I hear someone yell when I get out of my car. I turn around and see Will running towards me from the other end of the parking lot.

"Hey girly girl. How was work today?" he asks when he gets to me.

"Boring as usual. Javis threw up on me today, again. So what's for dinner?" I ask. I work at Kamryn's Child Care. Most of the little kids like me but not Jarvis he hates me so he throws up on me every day.

"I was thinking pork chops with a cheese salad and waffle fries," he tells me. You would never know it but Will is an amazing cook. He's actually going to a culinary school. The only thing he can't do is perfect dauntless cake.

"That sounds amazing. How was school? And where is Marlene?" I ask.

"Marlene wanted to go shopping and my day was so boring. Your day sounds more interesting," he tells me.

"Let's go inside its getting cold out here," I say as we walk through the complex's door. We are greeted by the lady at the front desk to tell us hello by giving us a nod of her head as she works with a light haired client. We walk over to the elevator and hit the number six and go up. When we get to our floor I remember that I have to get the mail. I ride back down and go to the mail box. Bill. Bill. Check. Bill. Letter. Letter. Check. Bring it back up to our floor. When I get into the apartment I sit at the mahogany table. I open the letter.

_ Dear Tris, _

_I know you still hate me. What I did was wrong. I know that now. You are right I am like my father. I hit you. You have every right to never forgive me, but I want you to. I promise you that I will never stop fighting for you. Ever. Where ever you are around the world I will find you. Tris you were the best thing that ever happened to me. By the time Marlene gives you this I will be searching North America for you. Don't try to hide. You know you belong with me. Just give me another chance to show you how much I love you. I can't live without you. Please come back to me. Please Tris I made a mistake. No, I made two mistakes. Three. One I cheated on you. Two I hit you. Three I let you leave me. Your home. Your friends. Tris, if you never want me back I want you to know that I am forever yours. See you soon._

_ Tris you are my light,_

_ Your Tobias _

By the time I finish I have a steady stream of tears coming down my face. The letter opened all the wounds that were closing. Now he is hitting stalker status. "_Don't try to hide." _Is diffidently something no normal person says. I hope he starts at the east coast. I suddenly remember the other letter. I wonder who wrote that one. I pick it up off the table and open it. There is two letters inside one addressed to me and one to Will.

_To my best friend Tris,_

_Come back to us. I am coming after you. And Will. I still love him. I need my shopping buddy back. What I did was wrong. Utterly wrong. I know that one day you will forgive me. You have to. You can't let a mistake ruin your life. Especially my mistake. Please thank Marlene for me. She almost didn't agree to bring the letters with her. If you get this letter it will be a miracle. \_

_Your, still, best friend,_

_Christina _

Wow. She thinks she can hurt not one but two people and they will come crawling back to her. Not likely. I mean Will is over her. I know that. We've had full conversations where we just make fun of her. He wasn't completely head over heels in love like I was with Tobias. Love like ours–

"Tris? What are you holding?" Will snaps me out of my deep thought.

"They are letters. I got one from Four and one from Christina," I tell him picking up his letter, "she sent you one too."

He grabs the letter out of my hand. He starts reading it. Will smiles as he reads it and at the end he starts laughing. I can only imagine what he is laughing at. Like I said he is over her. He gets up from the table and throws the letter in the garbage.

"I'm going to start making dinner now. Okay?" he asks as he gets out the French fries from the freezer.

"Call me when it's done I'm going to take a shower," I say as I exit the room.

Will calls me out for dinner an hour later. Marlene is still not home and I'm starting to get worried about her. She usually is home by six, but tonight she is not. I wonder what has got her held up.

"Will, do you know where Marlene is?" I ask.

"Yeah she went to Montreal's for dinner tonight," he tells me with food still in his mouth.

"So we got three bills today. Electric, heating, and water. There in my room,"

"Can you just pay the half the water bill this month?" he asks.

"Fine but only this once. You said you would be able to pay it," I remind him.

"I know but I haven't had time to save up from my one job. I'm not you little Miss I have three jobs," he grumbles.

"I like to keep busy," I say getting up and putting my plate away. I go to my room and grab the bills of my desk. I bring them back to Will who is now sitting on the couch watching football. I will never understand why he likes it. I see nothing appealing in big sweaty guys tackling each other. I place them on the table and go to the fridge. I open it up and find something good to drink. A cold cherry coke my favorite. There is a knock on the door. _It's probably just Marlene_, I think.

"Will, would you get the door?" I ask.

"Tris the game just went into overtime. You get the door," he commands me. I walk over to the door and turn the lock. The door opens who stands before me is a shock.

"Christina?" I ask.


	5. Do You Still Love Him?

Chapter 5:

Tris POV

Christina is standing in front of me. My old best friend who betrayed me. Who I haven't talk to since before her and Tobias's cheating came out. Now here she is in the flesh at my apartment. I slam the door in her face.

"Tris, who was that?" Will asks.

"Not Marlene," I respond. He looks at me suddenly not interested in the football game he was just very interested in.

"Tell me," he says as Christina starts pounding on the door.

"Christina," I tell him.

"Tris let's just see what she wants," he gets up to open the door. I stand behind him. He opens the door. Christina takes one look at him and jumps on him wrapping him in a tight hug and kisses him.

"Will I missed you so much," she says as she pulls away, "don't ever leave me again," she tells him. I start cracking up. She thinks they are still a couple. Will is laughing too while Christina is giving us the they're-off-their-rockers look.

"Babe, what are you laughing at? Is it my hair? I didn't have time to style it today I just got off of a train," she defends herself.

"First of all I'm not your "babe". Second of all your hair always looks bad, and third of all get out of our apartment," Will tells Christina. She looks hurt by this but then starts laughing.

"Funny joke. So how about we go get dinner and talk, Will?" she asks. _She has no clue does she_, I think,_ she thinks she's just a person that everybody will love. _Will and I start laughing.

"Christina please leave. We don't want you here," I tell her in between giggles. She glares at me.

"Since this is Will's apartment only he can ask me to leave," when she says this I get really angry. I act on impulse I run up and punch her in the jaw. Then I kick her in the stomach she falls to her knees.

"I didn't or won't ask you to leave. Now get the hell out of my apartment," I growl.

"Will, honey, make her stop. She's being mean," she whines. I grab her by the hair and pull her outside the door.

"Have a nice night," I tell her before I slam the door on her. I don't remember her being so whiney and not tough. It's like she couldn't fight back.

There is another knock at the door about an hour later. This time I check to make sure it's not Christina. It's Marlene. _Thank god_, I think. I quickly open the door and let her.

"Hey, Marlene. I got two letters today one from Four and one from Christina. They told me to thank you for getting them to me," I tell her. She looks at me confused.

"Don't lie I know you put them in our mailbox," I tell her.

"That's not what I am confused about. I'm confused because Christina didn't write you a letter. She only wrote one to Will," Marlene informs me. I wonder who wrote the letter.

"Oh well, we'll figure it out tomorrow. I'm going to sleep goodnight," I tell Will and Marlene. I walk to my room settle in and soon fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up a six in the morning every day so I can go down to the gym and teach my kick-boxing class which I teach Monday's, Thursday's, and Sunday's. When I get home from that I take a quick shower and get dressed for my job at Kamryn's Child Care. Where I get around eight thirty every morning except for the weekend until three thirty. I go home eat and shower then go to sleep. On Sundays I work at the Army Bakery.

Today was a Wednesday so I didn't have a class to teach. Which is sad because I loved teaching those classes. They were fun and I was fun to see all these people get their butts handed to them by a punching bag. I come out of my room and sit down at the table next to Marlene who is reading the paper.

"Do you miss Four?" Marlene asks me without looking up from the paper. The question throws me off guard.

"I do miss him. I especially miss being loved by him," I tell her honestly.

"You should miss being loved by him because he was your soul mate," she tells me. I'm officially tired of this conversation.

"Look, Marlene, he hurt me. I'm never going to get back together with him," I tell her.

"But do you still love him?" she asks.

"Yes. I'm leaving for work. I'll be home at the usual time. Bye." I leave the apartment and head to work.

Tobias POV:  
I pack the last of my things in my suit case. I am ready to leave on my hunt for Tris. Except it's not really a hunt I already know where she is. I'm just waiting for the okay to go to her. I had to restrain myself this long just so I would not go running to her. I know she probably still hates me, but I am determined to get her back.

I won't let our love fall because of one mistake I made. Okay, I made the mistake six times, but Christina is a good kisser. I still remember the day it started like it was yesterday.

I was in the training room, while Tris was zip lining with all her friends except Christina, practicing my knife throwing even though it is already perfect. When Christina walked in.

"Hey, Four," she said glumly.

"Christina what's wrong?" I asked. I wasn't really concerned, but she's Tris's best friend.

"It's Will. I don't think he likes me anymore," Christina told me. I had noticed this too he hasn't been as into the relationship as he used to be, but I couldn't tell her that. I set the knives on the ground and walked over to her.

"How do you feel he doesn't like you anymore?" I asked.

"He doesn't kiss me passionately and he never says I'm pretty, he's always off with someone else," she said as a tear dripped from one of her eyes. I was feeling in the moment and I leaned down and kissed her. It started as a really innocent kiss, but soon turned into a full make out session and then more happened. I'm not proud of it.

After whenever Christina was feeling sad about something she would come to me. She would threaten telling Tris. I didn't want Tris to find out she would be devastated, so I played along I did what Christina wanted. Whenever she wanted it I gave it to her. The day Tris found us on the net is the day we had been the least careful.

Christina came to my room talking about how she needed me. Will had apparently said something incredibly rude to her. I took her to a place I was sure nobody would find us we usually did it when will and Tris were together doing some crazy Dauntless activity. Then Tris found out and left.

I hear my phone buzz and it snaps me out of my trance. I get up and walk over to it. There is one text. I open my phone and read it.

**She still loves you come in a week ;) – Marlene **


	6. A Good Friend

Chapter 6:

Tris POV:

_Knock, knock, knock. _I know who that sound is coming from. Christina. She has done this every night for the last three days. She comes, knocks, nobody opens the door, and then she leaves. It's a pattern. She always calls for Will. We can hear her fake sobs "Will, I love you" "Will, come back to me baby". They are quite hilarious to me and Will. Marlene looks kind of sad when she hears Christina being so "sad". We all sit on the couch and listen to her cry and beg. Then we hear something interesting.

"Tris you are so ugly. I don't know why Four was ever with you. You're ugly, short, and I know, from what he told me, you're a terrible kisser. We went farther than you would you will go in your entire life. He never loved you. Four actually told me he wanted to break up with you," Christina yells. My blood boils with anger. I jump off the couch and throw the door open. Before she can even react she is on the ground and I am punching her.

_This is gonna hurt her in the morning, _I think as I throw punch to her gut. She doesn't put up a fight as I beat her. I stop when I see her eyes close and not open. I look over my shoulder. Will and Marlene are standing their mouths wide open.

"Going to help me or are we just going to let her be unconciouse?" I ask. Will walks over and picks her up by her feet. We carry her to my car and drive her to the hospital. We drop her off, sign her in, and go back home. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. I dream about the good times with Tobias.

Marlene POV:

In less than a day Four will be here. Hopefully the plan goes well. I feel like their break-up was all my fault. Even though it is Four and Christina's fault. When I heard his side of the story I felt terrible. He was forced to cheat so he could stay with her. Only for me to break them apart, but now I will make it up to them by forcing them back together. I know who write the note too. It was Four. Christina only wrote one to Will. I was completely fine with Tris beating her I mean the way she has been acting this last month has been all whiny and really bitchy.

She always followed Four around talking about how they could be together out in the open now that Tris and Will were gone. Then with me she would talk about how much she is glad Will was gone. Now here she "misses" him so deeply. Talk about mood swings.

Christina has hated Tris since the end of the war. Christina believed that Tris got too much attention and that more should have been on her because she was the one who did most of the work. Which she didn't. I wish the old Christina would come back. Maybe with time. My phone beeps.

** Marlene, I don't know if I can do this —Tobias **

** Don't be such a pansycake! Be a man! You need to get the girl! Tonight—Marlene **

** I admit it, I'm a pansycake. Tris will never forgive me. Ever—Tobias**

** People get hurt all the time. Even soul mates. It's just a minor setback—Marlene **

** I'm not coming that's final—Tobias**

I let out a sigh. Only he would let his soul mate get away. I lay down a sit awake until sleep takes over. I fall into a dreamless sleep.

Tris POV:

I wake up sweating. I had the worst nightmare. I was standing in the street as my mother sacrificed herself for me. I watched the bullets hit her. Over and over again. This nightmare has been occurring since the war ended. You would think I would be used to it but I'm still not.

I look at the clock it's three in the morning. What am I supposed to do at three in the morning? I decide to take a walk down to the 24 hour convenient store that is only three blocks downhill. I start walking and I see a man across the street. The lighting is dim but I can make out that he has dark brown hair. I think he has blue eyes, but I wouldn't trust my eye sight in this lack of light.

I keep walking down the street. The man's eyes follow me, but nothing about this man makes me nervous. I actually want to go over and talk to the man. I feel like this man would be the definition of happiness. I reach the end of the street and look back at the man one more time, but he is not there anymore.

When I get to the convenience store I walk to the back to see a startling sight. Will and some girl kissing. They look cute together. The girl has long crimped blonde hair and the ends are dyed black. Even though she is wearing her pajamas she is incredibly pretty, but not a pretty where you assume they are a bitch because they think they are hot shit. She has a glow to her that just screams nice.

I'm happy for Will he deserves someone nice but also beautiful. They stop kissing. Will looks at her. "Heather Belle you are my world, but I have to go before my roommate notices I'm gone. She will be awake soon," Will frowns.

"It's okay. I will see you tomorrow, and please consider telling her soon. I still don't get why you don't tell her already," Heather says in a sweet voice.

"I told you the love of her life cheated on her with her best friend, a.k.a my girlfriend, and she was there for me when I was sad even though she was devastated. What kind of friend would I be if I shoved my relationship in her face when she is so lonely?" Will asks.

"You're right, Will. I guess I'm just jealous that you're living with another girl and especially one who is so pretty," she hangs her head.

I walk out before Will can notice me. He is trying to protect me from being sadder because he thinks I'm lonely. I'm not lonely. Okay maybe I am. Will and Marlene are my only friends. When I go to work I don't talk to anyone unless necessary. I am lonely.

I walk back up those hills which are taking twice as long as they did going down. _I need to make some friends, _I think as I near my apartment building. I reach it and decide to walk the stairs instead of taking the elevator because if I do then I will probably fall asleep in it. When I get to the apartment I fumble with my key and manage to get it into the lock.

I go to the refrigerator and open it. I grab the milk and get some Oreos from the cabinet next to the fridge. I go and sit down at the dining room table. _I'm so tired,_ I think, _I'm going to call in sick in the morning. _I rest the head on my table and my mind wanders to Will wondering where he could be. Five minutes later I'm hiding behind the island as Will comes through the door. When I hear his room door shut I come out and sit at the table staring at the empty glass and the crumbs that are on the table. I look at the clock above the stove. Four-thirty. I should call in sick now. I get my phone out and thank god I don't have a kick boxing class today. I click on Camryn's contact and about to start the call when I hear a knock at the door. I get up and walk over to the doo wonder what anyone could possibly want at this hour.

I open the door to the bright hallway. My eyes travel up to see none other than Tobias Eaton standing in from of me, "Tobias," is all I manage to say right before his lips connect to mine.


	7. instincts

**_"The way you played with me like a child_****"**

**_Review _**

Chapter 7: _Instincts_

Tris POV: 

Instincts. They tell you what to do when you have no idea. They are there when you most need them. Like now. With Tobias's soft lips placed gently on mine. I take my hand and slap him across the face. His lips are ripped from mine as Will's were. Only this time the person in pain deserves it. He holds his cheek in disbelief. I take his shock and fake left and then kick his knee. He takes the bait and falls to the floor when I kick his knees. I punch Tobias in the face and his nose s` tarts to bleed. I kick him in the groin and he groans in pain and rolls over. I can't help but feel bad. Then I remember he deserves all of this. He deserves the pain.

I walk to my door. I look at him with a stone cold expression. I recall when I yelled at Al. I turn to him just before I go inside, "Stay away from me. Never come near me again, and if you do I swear to God, I will kill you," I say quietly.

The feeling I had when I said the exact same thing to Al come back to me. Felling cold and rigid. I feel the same way now. At the time though I didn't know that those 21 words meant life or death for Al. I hope it's not the same for Tobias. I couldn't live with his death on my hands. I just hope he is not a coward like Al was.

I walk towards the table and pick my phone up. _I'm definitely not going to work tomorrow,_ I think. I turn my phone back on. I call the child care place and leave a message telling them that I was sick and would not be able to go to work today. Then I leave a note on the counter telling Marlene and Will that I would not be going to work today. When I finish I walk to my room and fall asleep.

I wake up and look at the clock see that it is nine in the morning. I get up and walk into the kitchen. There is a note on the table:

_Tris, _

_Hope you feel better! I wonder how you got sick. I took the liberty and made you lunch. It's in the fridge. Have a nice day. _

_—Marlene _

/I walk to the cabinet and grab a muffin out. It's my favorite kind raspberry chocolate chip. I grab some lemonade. I sit at the table for an hour just eating, drinking, and thinking. When I hear a knock at the door. I decide I'm not going to open it just in case it's Tobias when I hear, "Will, open the door. It's me Heather," Heather says.

My erudite takes over and I go to open the door. Before me stands the blonde girl that I saw at the convenient store with Will last night. She looks shocked. I don't know if it's my bedhead or just seeing me in Will's place. I quickly usher her inside. I want to talk to her. Just to make sure she won't hurt him.

She comes in and sits down on the couch like she probably has a million times. She looks me dead in the eye and says, "Please let me explain. Please don't tell Will."

"Don't tell Will what?" I ask.

"Wait you don't know?" she asks.

"No, but now you have to tell me," I say.

"Please don't make me," she pleads.

"Spill," I tell her.

"NO!" she yells as she runs to the door. I'm faster than her and beat her there. I easily pin her to the ground.

"Tell me what you know or I will tell Will that you're hiding secrets. Do you want to lose him?" I ask.

"Fine. Just let me up now," she says. I get off her and pull her up. We walk back to the couch.

"I was—am an Amity. I am in the outside world looking for a boy that two weeks ago shot twelve divergent people," she tells me.

"What are you doing with Will?" I ask.

"I thought you two would know where he is," she tells me.

"Why? Why would you think we would know where he is? We left over a month ago," I question.

"I though you would know where he is because, Tris, the boy who killed twelve people is Caleb," she tells me. I gasp.

"No. No, Caleb is over this. He is. He has been," I say.

"It gets worse," she says.

"How could it get worse?"

"I didn't come here just to look for him. I have another reason for coming here. We haven't told anybody this yet. No names have been announced to the public. I had to come here to tell Marlene that Uriah died in the shooting."


	8. Did You Miss Me?

**How does a guy feel about you when he says he doesn't know if he likes you or not? Please answer this because I ****_NEED_**** to know.**

_"I died a hundred times. You go back to her. And I go back to, I go back to black?"_

Chapter 8: Did You Miss Me?

I sat on the couch with my mouth open. Uriah. Dead. The cake loving, muffin shooting, divergent dead. How could this happen? I know. Caleb. He needs to pay for this. There is no way you can get away with the death of Uriah can slide.

"We have to find him!" I scream.

"We believe that he is back in the factions. Hiding," she tells me.

"Then I'm going," I say as I run to my room. I grab a duffel bag from under my bed and start throwing random things in there. I'm done in 20 minutes. I run for the door Heather is right behind me with her phone in her hand talking to someone. Probably Will.

I open the door to find Tobias standing there. I would beat him again but I don't have time. Another minute wasted is another divergent dead. He looks at me. I probably look crazy, but I don't care. The only person that was there for me when I got my first place in second stage is dead.

"Uriah is dead we are going to the factions to find his killer. Are you coming or not?" I ask. He nods his head and follows me to the elevator with Heather close behind. We get into the elevator and ride to the lobby. We leave and I go to my car and Heather goes to hers. Tobias follows me to my car.

"Can I ride with you?" he asks.

"Sure," I say as I get in.

Being in the car for three hours in an awkward silence is the worst. Tobias looks like he's about to apologize but then he decides against it. Good choice. Heather is in the car in front of us. Its noon now but the longer I sit in this car the more tense it gets. This needs to end.

"Say it," I say.

"What?" he asks startled by me talking.

"Whatever "I'm sorry" speech you have prepared," I tell him.

"Would you believe me?"

"No. I wouldn't"

"I didn't think so," he states and we fall back into the silence. I don't want silence though I want an explanation.

"I want an explanation," I tell him, "I want you to yell me everything."

"Where do you want to start?" he asks.

"Why so many times?" I ask.

"Christina blackmailed me after the first time telling me she would tell you if I didn't continue."

"How did it start? When did it start?"

"It started out as me giving her boy advice then she kissed me. It started about three months before you found out"

"How far did you go?" I ask.

"Fear number six," he tells me. I need to take a deep breath when he says this. I and he haven't even done six.

"How far did you go when I found out?" I ask. He glances my way and looks down. I know the answer. I keep driving and focus on where my brother could be. Twenty minutes later Heather pulls into a motel parking lot. It looks as if there is no one there. Not even staff. I think it is kind of weird but I push the thought away.

We walk in and I instantly know this place is abandoned. I look at Heather who is behind the front desk getting a pair of keys.

"Four will you see if you can tap into the electricity from the place next to us. You're good with that kind of stuff, right? Tris lets go see which door these open," she says taking another pair of keys. Tobias goes to a door that apparently leads to the down stairs. I follow Heather down a hallway.

"I'm going to go up to the second floor you stay down here," she says walking up stairs. I start with the first door on my left. I try the keys nothing. It's the same with the next seven doors. I go to the next door. The key turns and I open the door.

The room is not clean and I swear I saw three mice run across the floor. I go to the bathroom. I open the door to find Uriah strapped to the towel holder. He looks at me.

"Tris, run it's a trap," he says, but I'm too shocked to move. Heather said he was dead. He is dead. Caleb killed him because he is divergent. Suddenly I feel someone behind me. The get real close to me and I can feel their chest against my back and their lips against my ear.

"Miss me child?" a voice asks. I know this voice. This is an evil voice. I turn quickly to see Marcus standing in front of me with Evelyn on his left and Caleb on his right.

"This is for your own good," he says as I feel his belt hit my head and black spots appear in my vision. I fall to the ground I hear Uriah's scream. Then the black takes over.


	9. The Only Question Is Who

**I would like to thank everyone who has Followed, Reviewed, Favorited, and/or read my story. I 4 you.**

Chapter 9:

Tobias POV:

I go down the stairs into the basement. I honestly have no clue what I'm looking for. How does one tap into another places electricity? Especially when that place is a mile away. I reach the bottom of the stairs and place on foot on the ground only I don't feel anything. I pull my foot back out of the empty space beneath me. As I pull my foot up I am splashed with water. I decide that there is probably a couple feet of water in the basement.

I turn and run up the stairs. I can see the light at the top of the stairs. I reach the top and I turn my head. I hear a scream. It doesn't sound like a girl's scream but a boys. I run down the hallway towards the direction of the scream. I hear laughing and as I see someone come out of the door I jump into the staircase. I see Marcus, Evelyn, and Caleb pass the door outside of where I am standing. They keep walking past me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Four," I hear someone behind me whisper. I turn around to see Heather at the top of the stairs beckoning me towards her. I go up the stairs and stand in front of her. She turns and walks up the stairs and I follow her without question because I know she has answers. She brings me to a room and ushers me inside. I sit on the bed closest to the door and Heather comes and sits down next to me.

"Why did you bring us here?" I ask.

"To save the divergent people," she tells me.

"Why is Uriah here?" I ask.

"To help Tris feel the need to stay and not leave him behind," she says. Their plan is brilliant use Tris's Abnegation to make her stay here to save a friend. I won't let the plan work though. I can let Tris be to Abnegation for her own good. Last time we both almost died.

"What do they plan to do to us?" I ask.

"I can't tell you that," she says, "their listening in on our conversation

Tris POV:

I feel cold water be dumped over my head pulling me out of heaven. I look up to see Uriah standing over me holding a bucket that is dripping. I sit up and I feel my head thumping. I remember what happened before I was hit.

"Tobias," I whisper. Uriah gives me a strange look and asks, "Who?"

"Four," I say. He gives me a confused look.

"I though you hated him. You know since the whole…Christina thing," he says.

"I do hate him, but I can't hate him. I hate him for what he did but I still love him," I say.

"Where is he?" Uriah asks.

"He is or was going down to the basement," I say.

"Then we better pray that he can swim because there is water down there. Its 12 feet (3657.6 millimeters) deep."

"He's not stupid enough to step into that muggy water," I tell him.

"Let's go and find him then," Uriah says, "he probably heard me scream."

"That means that he either was caught or he did go into the water," I say as I stand up. Uriah stands up and leads me into the main room and then into the hallway. We creep down the hallway we are almost to stair case when Tobias emerges and screams, "Run!"

He starts running in our direction and then runs past us grabbing my arm and spinning me around and pulling me with him back down to the room we just came from. We run past it and I can see the doors at the end of the hallway. We run out of the doors and I into the night. I can see the stars shining brightly. I hear the doors close behind me and I look at Tobias who has a look of relief on his face and I suddenly remember Uriah. Did he follow us? I am answered by him asking, "Why did we run?"

"They were behind me Evelyn, Caleb, and Marcus," Tobias tells us.

"Then they are probably looking for us," I say.

"Too late we already found you," I hear someone say from somewhere in front of me. It was a lady's voice. Evelyn.

"Your boyfriend did exactly what we wanted him too," said a different voice but it came from behind me. Caleb. I don't turn around that is probably what he expects me to do.

"It's time for one of you to die," this voice is above me. Marcus is probably on the roof.

"The only question is: who?" Evelyn says.

"I think it should be Uriah," Caleb says.

"I think it should be Tobias," Marcus says.

"I believe it should be Tris," Evelyn says.

"No, Uriah," Caleb says.

"Let's just shoot Tobias," Marcus says.

"Fine," Evelyn says, "On three."

"One," Caleb says drawing it out and making it suspenseful. I need to do something. I can't let Tobias get shot.

"Two," Marcus says as Evelyn steps out from behind the tree and points the gun at Tobias.

"Three," Evelyn says as she turns the gun so it is pointed at me. Tobias notices this and jumps in front of me just as she pulls the trigger. I scream as I see the bullet hit Tobias instead of me.


	10. Waiting

**Review and Please read the bottom! BTW I spent all day writing this and trying to make it nice and long for you guys. I wasted a day of summer! But I wasted it for something I love :) **

Chapter 10:

Tris POV:

I see Tobias lifted onto a gurney and into the ambulance. At any second he could die. For all I know he could dead right now. I don't know exactly where the bullet hit but somewhere near his stomach or chest. I watch the doctor's jump in and start working on Tobias before they even close the doors. They zoom off and even when I can't see the bright flashing lights I can hear them. When I can't hear them any more I sit down on the ground and put my head in my hands. The tears that I have been holding back come rushing out. I don't care that the cops or Uriah is watching me. I need to get this out of my system. I love him and he could be gone. It's like losing my parents all over again. I he is alive I tell him I love him.

I feel someone come and sit next to me and wrap their arms around my shoulders and pull me closer to them. I don't bother to look up to see who it is because I don't care. All I care about is getting Tobias back. I don't know how long I cry but soon I start feeling tired and fall asleep.

I wake up in a car my head is on Uriah's lap and he is looking down at me with concern. Thankfully I had a dreamless sleep. I sit up and realize that the car is parked in a parking lot at a hospital. I jump up and leave the car. Not waiting for anyone to do anything. I run into the hospital and right up to the receptionist.

"Hello. I'm wondering where Tobias Eaton is," I say.

"Are you his daughter?" she asks. Do I really look that young?

"No," I say. She's about to look back at her computer and ignore so I say, "I'm his little sister."

"Okay then sweet heart. Let me look it up for you. What's his name again?" the lady asks me.

"Tobias Eaton," I say and she starts typing.

"He is currently in surgery, but if you stay here, in the waiting room, then I can call you when you are allowed to see him," she tells me.

"Thank you. I'll be over there," I say and then point to an empty seat in between a girl with glasses and a guy on his phone. I go and sit down in between them. Within five minutes I'm bored out of my mind and all I want to do is leave, but I know I can't because I have to know how Tobias is. I remember when Tobias almost shot me. I couldn't live with shooting him because it would have been like shooting myself. This feeling is worse because I'm the reason he got shot. He jumped in front of me to take a bullet. I could be the reason for his death. About an hour later the receptionist comes up to me.

"Excuse me, I didn't get your name before," she says.

"Beatrice. Beatrice Prior but I go by Tris. What is your name," I say.

"Felicia. I thought you were an Eaton," Felicia questions.

"I'm his step-sister and Tobias kept his father's last name, but we like to think of each other as actual siblings," I lie.

"Well, Tris, Tobias is in critical condition but his surgery is done," she tells me.

"That's great! What room is he in?" I ask excited.

"You can't visit him until his chances of survival are better or you have to say your goodbyes," Felicia says in a gentle tone. I feel my smile leave my face.

"When do you think I can see him?" I ask in a sad tone.

"Probably tomorrow afternoon. If you give me your number I can call you when I get the "go ahead" for visitors I will call you," she says.

"Okay my number is ***-***-****. Thank you for your help," I tell her genuinely and shake her hand. I walk outside and realize that I have no clue what car I came here in or where it is. I look around and I don't notice anything that I recognize. I see Uriah get out of a run-down car that is an ugly mud color. I walk over to him and get in the car. Marlene is in the front with Will in the passenger seat looking glum and it's probably because of Heather.

"Did you see what you wanted to see?" he asks me.

"No, To-Four literally just got out of surgery and no visitors allowed until he is more stable," I tell them, but I leave out the part about the possible goodbyes because I refuse to accept it.

"He will be okay you know," Will says.

"I just want to go home," I say.

"We are staying at a hotel a few miles away," Marlene tells me. We drive to a really nice hotel that has a pool on the roof top, but I could care less. I'm only here to wait until I can see Tobias. I look at the time it's seven in the evening and the sun is just going down. The first thing we do is get two rooms one for Marlene and I and the other is for Uriah and Will. We all know that Uriah and Marlene want to be in the same room but I'm not comfortable with sleeping in the same room with anyone else but Tobias. We get room service and then hit the hay.

When we wake up I see I have a new voice mail on my phone and I get excited I hit the listen button and I hear Christina blabbing on and on about how sorry she is. I would not believe her but I believe that people dying or people in pain brings people closer together. For the next three hours we just sit and wait for some kind of news to come. Nothing comes. Until around 11 I get a call from and unknown number and immediately pick up.

"Tris?" I hear a girl ask.

"This is she," I say trying to sound professional.

"Can you come down to the hospital?" she asks.

"Yes!" I scream, "I mean, I'll be there as soon as possible."

We drive to the hospital and the drive drags by. What is a half hour drive feels like three hours. It's the moment of truth. He's gonna live or die and I'm about to find out. I can't explain how I feel. I'm nervous. I'm excited. My emotions are like the song 22 by Taylor Swift my emotions are all over. I can't pin point how I am feeling and I don't know if that is good or bad. Eventually we get to the hospital and I jump out before they can even find a parking spot. I run to the hospital and right up to Felicia.

She looks at me and says, "Tobias is in room 444."

I run away and down the hall I reach the room and open the door. His head is facing the window and he's barely moving. He looks dead.

"Tobias," I whisper. His head turns and looks at me.

"Tris," he says with a smile on his face.

**I would like to create a new character as a possible love interest for Will because Heather probably won't get back togetherL. I am also deciding if I should create a love interest for Christina, but I could also make what's happening to Four/Tobias bring Christina and Will back together, so if you have any ideas for new characters or what I should do with Christina and Will's relationship leave a review or PM me J. If you are interested in creating a character give me**

**Full name (first, middle, last):**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Gender:**

**Bit of personality:**

**Faction (only if they left the faction system): BTW that is not a frownie face **

**Who watched Catfish: the TV Show?**

**IT WAS EPIC!**

**—You're Favorite Casserole**

**Cassie **


	11. Love In Every Corner Of The Hospital

**I hope you like Fourtris **

Chapter 11: Love in Every Corner of the Hospital

**Tris POV:**

_He's alive, I think. _I run over to him and kiss him. I can't explain how happy I am that Tobias is alive. I pull back and look into his eyes. I yell the first thing that comes to my mind, "You dumbass! You could have died!" and I start crying hysterically.

"Tris, I didn't. I didn't die. I'm still here," he says. He shifts his body on the bed making more room and pats the bed. I sit down on the bed and he takes my hand in his.

"You don't get it, Tobias, I could have been the reason for your death," I tell him.

"I didn't die. Even if I did it wouldn't be your fault. I chose to take that bullet for you," Tobias says.

"And look where you are, Tobias. You're in the hospital."

"But I'm alive and you're here with me," he says and then I remember the Christina thing and I decide that I have to forgive him because no matter what he did with her that's nothing compared to what he did for me.

"You're right. We are together and it's going to stay that way because we have had too many near death experiences to fight. Your almost death opened my eyes to the fact that any time I see you could be the last and when that last moment comes I want you to know that I love you," I tell him tears leaking out of my eyes.

"Tris that last moment is not going to be for a long, long time," he says and smiles, "oh, by the way I love you too." I lean in and kiss him. This time the kiss lasts for a while until we hear a knock at the door to his room open and I expect it to be just the nurse.

"Did the love birds finally get back together?" I hear Uriah ask.

"Yes we finally did," Tobias says.

"Then I will leave you to alone. I'll be in the car if anyone needs me," Uriah says as he leaves. After the door closes Tobias leans in and kisses me.

**NOT THE END OF THE CHAPTER: **

**JUST ANNOUNCING THE NEWEST CHARACTER TO THE STORY:**

**SKYE GRACE JOHNSON! CONGADULATIONS BOOKSFOREVER12! SHE WILL BE INTRODUCED NOW:**

Will POV:

The hospital is probably the most boring place you will ever go. Especially when you aren't there for yourself. I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad Four is alive and not dead, but I really don't need to be here. The waiting room is almost fully packed except for a few chairs here and there.

A girl with black hair and purple highlights. She has a nose piercing and looks dauntless. She probably is dauntless. My inner erudite is coming out. The girl walks over to me and looks at me.

"Um…Is that seat taken?" the girl asks gesturing to the seat next to me.

"No, you can sit," I tell her. I offer her my hand, "I'm Will by the way."

"I'm Skye Grace Johnson," she says.

"I like your nose ring," I say.

"Thank you. Want to see my bellybutton ring?" she asks sarcastically.

"Sure," I tell her with a smile. She smiles back at me and lifts her shirt up. She does indeed have a belly button ring.

"Nice," I tell her.

"So, why are you in the hospital," she asks.

"My friend boyfriend got shot and she's visiting him right now. You?"

"My sister was diagnosed with leukemia last week so here I am," she says as her smile fades.

"How old is your sister?" I ask.

"She's twelve," she responds and then a lady comes out and tells her where her sister's room is. Before she leaves she turns to me and asks, "Can I have your number?"

"Yes," I tell her and we exchange numbers. I sit back down in my seat and hope that Skye is genuine unlike Heather.

**NOT THE END OF THE CHAPTER: **

**Introducing Alia Jasmine Brown. I decided to add another character and love interest for Uriah. I didn't actually specify Marlene and Uriah's relationship, but after the war Marlene was dealing with the death of her best friend, Lynn, and didn't really want to be in a relationship at the moment. They decided to stay friends though. Uriah loves me not you created Alia over PM.**

Uriah POV:

I sit in the car eating the hospitals shitty chocolate cake. I finish the cake and I feel the need to drive to dauntless and shove that into the hospital cooks face and show them what real cake tastes like. I swear they just threw cardboard into a pan and somehow made it look like cake.

There is a knock on my car window. I look up to see a dauntless girl. She has black hair with blond highlights and a black feather clip. She has three tattoos...that I can see. A lightning bolt on her left wrist, a feather on the right side of her neck that travels up to her ear, and she has a paper airplane on her right arm. She is wearing a black tank top with the dauntless symbol on it.

I roll down my window and she gives me an annoyed look and says, "You do realize that you are parked in a handicap parking space and you are clearly not handicap."

"What do you care? You're not handicap either," I snap. I don't need girls yelling at me for stupid shit.

"How do you know that?" she asks.

"Touché," I say.

"What is your name?" she asks.

"Uriah and you?" I ask.

"Alia. Alia Jasmine Brown," she says.

"Would you like to sit with me?" I ask.

"Well, I have nothing better to do, so yes I would love to sit with you," she says and she walks around the car and hops into the passenger seat. We start talking and I don't think we will stop talking for a while.

**NOT THE END OF THE CHAPTER: **

**INTRODUCING THE LAST NEW CHARACTER. NOAH EMMANUEL JACOBS! **

Christina's POV:

I've only been to the hospital a handful of times. This time I'm here to apologize. Apologize to Tris. Apologize to Four. I turned into a total bitch, but I'm back now and I need to make them see how sorry I am. I decided that while I am here I could get my blood taken to donate to those less fortunate. I decided to give blood and it's easy because I am in the hospital. I walk into the room where you sign in to give blood. There is a man standing at the desk.

"Name?" he asks in a British accent. I look for a name tag and his name is Noah.

"Christina Carson," I tell him.

"Blood type?" he asks.

"O negative," I say.

"Okay go sit over there and I will get you started as soon as possible," he says pointing to a few empty chairs across the room. I sit down and wait about five minutes until Noah calls my name. He brings me to a room and gets me ready for the needle. The best part about dauntless initiation is that I no longer dislike or are afraid needles. I'm used to them now.

"What are you staring at?" he asks. Then I realize that I have been staring at him. I look away but don't say anything. A lady walks in and goes over to the cabinets.

"This is Jackie she will be taking your blood," Noah says and then leaves. As soon as I see the blood leave my arm I start to feel dizzy then everything goes black.

I wake up t Noah shaking me. I look into his eyes which hold amusement. Does he think it's funny that I passed out? His eyes are dark green and mesmerizing. I could look at them all day.

"There you go staring at me again," he laughs.

"Yeah I'm just wondering how someone could be so ugly," I joke.

"Well you must be thinking about yourself then," he says. We continue joking for the next ten minutes.

"Well, Christina, I must get back to work, but I would love to continue this over dinner," Noah say.

"I think that is a wonderful idea," I say.

Tobias POV:

Tris and I sit on my bed for the last few hours we have been talking and kissing. Mostly kissing, but our kisses were not just kisses they were like a person you haven't seen in a while they were missed and you want to hold onto them for as long as you can. I can't believe I went so long without her, but she is here and she is mine now and I intend to never let her go again.

At night Tris has to leave but I know that she will be back in the morning to be with me again. When she leaves the part of the bed that she was sitting on feels cold and so do I. I sit awake for a few hours but then finally fall into a deep sleep. I awake to the sound of a door creaking open. I look to the door and see it close. I look in front of me to see a person I never thought I would see again.

Peter.

**Please review and tell me what you think and thank you for reading I truly appreciate it. **

**Your favorite casserole,**

**—Cassie **


	12. Jeanine's Secret

**In my story the whole Edith Prior thing was resolved by opening the gate for anyone who wanted to leave and allowing people to enter as well. Read the bottom if you want to hear about the other stories I'm working on.**

**Chapter 12: Jeanine's Secret **

Tobias POV:

I can remember the last time, other than a few moments ago, I saw Peter. It was a few days after we took down Jeanine:

_ I sat in the swivel chair in Jeanine's private laboratory searching through her documents and files. At that point in time, I had found nothing that we didn't know. Just attacks. I continued looking through files for the next few hours. Nothing came up. I wasn't running out of files either. _

_ I came across a file that said "Family". _I didn't know she had family, _I though, _it must be a sister or something. _I continued to scroll downward and I didn't find anything interesting or of suspicion that I didn't know about. I heard the door open but I didn't care who came in. I thought it was just Tori but I was wrong. _

_ "If you want to find anything you didn't know I suggest that you look under the "Family" file," a male voice said. I had immediately grabbed my gun and pointed it at the speaker. It was Peter. _

_ "Go on, look," he says. I turned and scrolled to the file labeled "Family" and opened it. What was in there shocked me. I couldn't believe my eyed as I read it, but it did make complete sense. Andrew Prior was friends with Jeanine and maybe more. This could be the reason he hated her so much._

_ "How did you know this?" I asked Peter._

_ "Before I saved Tris, Jeanine told me and told me that if she died to find her," he told me. _

_ "Then we have to find her," I said. _

I can't believe that after two years he found her. I think over the conversation we had just a few minutes ago:

_ "Peter? What are you doing here?" I asked. _

_ "It's her, Four. I found her," he told me. _

_ "Where was she? Where is she?" I asked. _

_ "She was given to an Amity family. There last name was Struck," he told me, "right now she is in abnegation. She transferred there last year when she turned 16." _

_ "How did you find out?"_

_ "When I finished looking through Jeanine's files I realized that there would be nothing in there other than what we found, so I interviewed all of the families who have had adoption in the last twenty years. Finally I talked to the Struck's and they confessed that they had taken Jeanine's child into their family," he said._

_ "What is her name?" I ask. _

_ "Temperance Harmony Ava-Grace Struck," he told me. _

_ "That's a mouthful," I said. _

_ "Yeah," he agreed, "so what do we do now?"_

_ "We tell Tris she has a half-sister," I said and Peter nodded his head in agreement. _

**Sorry this chapter is short but I should have the next one up in a few days. I had writers block and then I though of this idea and it turned out to be a short chapter. **

**I'm working on two stories other than this one. I posted one of them but the other is still *shivers*. **

**The one I'm working on is one of those without the war stories except Tris and Tobias never got together. The title is "Find My Way To You" **

**Here is the summery:  
This is a without the war story, except Tris and Tobias never became a couple. Now they have to find their way to each other. Can they do it? Or will they not have the guts to share their true feelings?**

**The second story I'm working on is set in our world. I'm still working on the idea but it's coming along.**

**The title is "The Crazy Kind"**

**Here is the summery:**

**Beatrice's parents put her into the family's mental asylum when she was five for reasons unknown. She hasn't seen her family in eleven years when they come to take her out. Lucky for her there is another person who was put into an asylum. Her neighbor Four. Are they as crazy as everyone thinks they are?**


	13. Sister, Sister

DauntlessCake101:This book is getting SO boring (take offense but also no

offense) and the characters (that are still original) are so OCC (out of

character btw) tobias is an idiot and real tris would never look at him again

but not only that Christina would never do that nor tobias. Also this book

makes no sense; you never explained how the original crew knows who dauntless

or not.

**Dear DauntlessCake101,**

**First of all this is a not a book it is a fanfiction! Second of all if you think my story is boring then stop reading I don't need you to tell me about it, and I never said that any of the character would not be OOC (and I know what it means btw). How does one take offense but then also not take offence? I honestly don't get what you mean by "you never explained how the original crew knows who dauntless or not." I have a question; how do you know that Tobias would never do that? How do you know Christina would never do that? You're just mad because i didn't put your crap character in my story. You probably wouldn't be bored with my story if your character was in my story. Honestly I like booksforever12's character better than yours. I'd like to you see you write a fanfiction then you can see your precious Skylar Jasmine Keys in a fanfiction, but you will never see her in mine. I really hope you read this. **

**Happy Reading, **

**Casserole176 **

**P.S. you really need to work on not being a sore loser. Maybe if you read my next chapter you would not think it is boring. And this is fanFICTION! This id complete fiction and it doesn't have to be true to the actual story. If you don't want OOC characters ask Veronica Roth to write my fanfiction then.**

**Three Days Later **

Tris POV:

The next day I walk back into room 444 and see Tobias already awake. He looks at me smiles. I go over and sit on the edge of his bed. He sits up and leans towards me and winces. He grabs my hand and pulls me into a position so that I am lying next to him.

"You get out today," I remind him.

"Yeah. I don't know where to go though," he says.

"We already talked about this," I say, "you're staying with me and Will."

"No, I don't think I can," he says.

"Why? Is it because you don't want to stay with me?" I ask.

"No, I want to stay with you, but I have to go to Abnegation," he tells me.

"Why what is in Abnegation?" I ask confused.

"Don't freak out," he says.

"I won't," I tell him.

"You have a half-sister there," he says.

"What?" I ask confused, "You're joking right?"

"No, Tris, I'm not," he says flatly.

"Explain," I say angrily.

"Your father was an Erudite born, as you know, and he was friends with Jeanine. When you were four years old your father went to Erudite to meet with the faction leader Jeanine and a lot more happened than talking. Jeanine gave the child away to the Struck family in Amity and then this year she transferred to abnegation," he explains.

"That is why Jeanine hated my father so much," I whisper.

"Yes, I believe that is why," he whispers back.

"How long have you known about her?" I ask.

"Since I went through all of Jeanine's files," he says.

"And you didn't tell me until now, why?" I ask angry.

"Because we had no leads on where she was until three days ago."

"We?" I ask.

"Peter has been searching for me."

"I want to meet her," I say.

"As soon as I get out we can go," he says and pulls me close and I snuggle into him.

"I love you Tris," he says.

"I love you more," I say.

The nurse comes and tells us that it is time to leave. Tobias and I get into my car and start on our long road trip to the factions.

**At Amity**

"Tris. Tris, we are finally here," Tobias says shaking me from my sleep. I open my eyes to see the large fields of the amity.

"Finally," I say as we reach the gates. The guards stop the car.

"Four?" the guard says. Tobias and I look at the man outside the car window, but we can't see his face because he has a mask on.

"Who is it?" Tobias asks.

"You can't remember my voice?" the man says as he takes of the mask.

"Zeke," Tobias says.

"What brings you back here, man?" Zeke asks. Tobias looks at me as if to ask 'can I tell him?' and I shake my head.

"Sorry, that is classified information," Tobias says.

"Okay well go on through," he says and then he takes out a walkie-talkie and says a few things into it and then the gates open. We enter the city and drive to the abnegation sector of the city. We go to the hub so we can find out where this girl lives.

"Hello," I say to the first person I see in there.

"How may I help you ma'am?" the boy asks.

"I'm looking for someone could you possibly point me in the direction of where she lives?" I ask.

"I might, but no promises," he says, "Who are you looking for?"

"Temperance Harmony Ava-Grace Struck," Tobias tells him.

"Does she work here?" the man asks.

"I don't think so, but—," he cuts me off.

"Then I can't help you," he says then storms off. "So much for selfless," I mutter to myself. Then out of the corner of my eye I see a very familiar face. Susan. I know she will help me.

"Susan," I call out. She looks over to me and as soon as she sees me she starts walking over.

"Hello, Beatrice. How have you been?" she asks.

"I have been good. How have you been?" I ask.

"The most amazing thing happened!" she exclaims excitedly.

"What?" I ask.

"I got married," she says.

"Oh that's amazing," I say excitedly.

"There is more," she tells me.

"Really what?" I ask.

"I'm pregnant!" she says excitedly.

"How far along are you?" I ask.

"Only six weeks," she says, "So did you need anything?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Temperance Harmony Ava-Grace Struck," I tell her.

"That's a mouthful, but yeah I know where she lives."

Susan walks out of the Hub and we follow her. She takes us down streets i never usually came down while I lived here. All the houses are still plain and gray making it hard, if not impossible, to tell them apart. We walk up the steps to one of the grey houses and knocks on the door. _This is it,_ I think, _I waited a whole four days for this._ There is a faint "coming" from inside. The door knob twists and the door opens. I see a girl who has my father's brown hair and Jeanine's gray eyes.

"Hello," she says.

"I'm your sister," I say

**Review.**


	14. Dreams Can Become Reality

**This chapter took forever to write, even though it is short, because I found excuses not to write it. Sorry, but enjoy.**

**Chapter 14: Dreams Can Become Reality **

Tris POV:

"Here in abnegation we aren't allowed to joke so knock it off," she says sternly and slams the door in my face.

"She's pleasant," Tobias says sarcastically.

"Don't make fun of my sister," I tell him.

"Well, she was kind of asking for it. I mean, she slammed the door in our face," he says.

"She thinks you were joking and trying to get her in trouble," Susan says quietly from behind us, "You'll just have to get her to sit down with you so you can explain the truth."

"Do you think she will believe the truth from two former dauntless?" I ask.

"Abnegation are supposed to be open-minded," she says.

"Then how do we get her to talk to us?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says.

"Let's go to dauntless and come back in the morning," Tobias says.

"Why would we go to dauntless?" I ask.

"Because I still have my apartment," he tells me.

"Then let's go," I respond, "Bye Susan."

"Wait," Susan says before we move, "are you going to come back?"

"Yes," Tobias says then he laces his hand with mine. We walk to the train and hop on. We ride to the dauntless compound and jump onto the roof. I look at Tobias's face and see that he is petrified.

"You can do it Tobias," I tell him and squeeze his hand. I remember going through his fear landscape. That was ages ago. I pull him forward and he reluctantly follows me to the edge of the building.

"On three," I say, "One."

"Two," he says through gritted teeth.

"Three," I say and then pull him over the edge. We fall for a few seconds and I feel the same rush I felt the first time I jumped. We land safely on the net. Tobias climbs off first and I grab his hand and he pulls me off. We walk hand in hand to his apartment. When we get there he opens the door.

"You didn't lock the door?" I ask.

"I was in a rush," he tells me nonchalantly.

"I was wondering," I say after a moment of silence, "how did you get yourself to jump off the roof when you were and initiate?"

"Eric pushed me," he says and grimaces then smirks, "When he did I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him down with me."

"Can't say he didn't deserve it," I tell him. I lay down on his bed and snuggle up to his pillow. He comes over and lays down beside me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him.

"I love you," he whispers into my hair.

"I love you too," I say and then yawn quietly.

"Go to sleep, Tris," he says as I close my eyes and let the darkness slip over me.

_ I'm standing at my choosing ceremony again, except the rules are different. When you transfer you have to kill a member from your faction and give their blood to the faction you choose to prove that you stand for 'faction before blood'. Not only do you have to kill a member from your faction the faction you chooses leader gets to pick ho you kill. Marcus starts reading through the names, and people are being killed. Lots of transfers. Caleb's name is called. He walks up to Marcus who gives him the knife. He turns to the erudite bowl and dips the blade in to signify that he is transferring. The erudite leader, Jeanine Mathews, instructs him to kill Susan's mother. _

_ My name is called next and I don't know what I am thinking when I put my blade onto the coals. I certainly know that I was not thinking the life I was about to have to take. The dauntless leader stands up and says with a wicked grin, "Natalie Prior." The room erupts in whispers. Nobody has ever been told to kill a family member before. I shakily walk over to my mother the blade in my hand. I look into her eyes and they stow nothing but love. It's like she doesn't care I'm taking her life for my own freedom. The knife goes into her stomach. I watch the life leave her eyes. _

I wake up drenched in sweat. Out of all the nightmares I have had that one had to be the worst. I can't imaging killing my own mother. For any reason. I get up without making any noise I walk to the bathroom and flip the light on. My hair is a mess, not that I care, and I have large bags under my eyes. When I walk back out of the bathroom I see Tobias sitting on the bed looking at me.

"It's four in the morning, why are you up?" he asks.

"Bad dream," I tell him.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asks. I shake my head, "Then let's go back to sleep."

We lay down on the bed, my head on his chest, and fall asleep. This time I dream about Tobias and me.

_ I look down at my white dress and smile. _Today is the day, _I think. It's the day that I finally pledge my loyalty and love to the man I love. All my brides' maids are lined up wearing dark blue dresses. My brides' maids are Tori, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna. My maid of honor is Christina and she wears a cherry dress. Tori walks out first followed by the other girls. My father comes and takes my arm in his and we start walking. We walk to Tobias and he is actually smiling for everyone to see. He takes my hands in his. The pastor starts and when we get to our vows the scene slowly fades._

I sit up and see Tobias is in the bathroom. I walk over to him and say, "We need to talk."

"About what?" he asks turning the electric shaver off.

"Are we ever going to get married?" I ask.

"I would like too, why?"

"Because I would like to also," I tell him, "and I want to do it soon."

"Why do you want to get married so suddenly?" he asks.

"Because I had a dream about our marriage and it seemed so perfect. You and I together confessing our love in front of everyone and then living together as a married couple. I would love to be called Mrs. Eaton. The best part of us getting married though is knowing that you are mine forever." when I finish Tobias kisses me. He turns to the mirror and pushes it, it opens. I didn't know it could do that. He takes a little box out and gets down on one knee.

"Beatrice Angus Prior would you please marry me?" he asks.

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask. He stands up and puts the ring on my finger and kisses me.

"I've had that since the war ended and I'm happy I finally got to use it," he says between kisses.

"I'm still tired I'm gonna take a nap," I tell him and once again slip into sleep easily. I open my eyes to all the lights on. The door is open and there is no Tobias in the room. I get up and dash out of the room. I race down the hallways until I reach the pit. There is a crowd of people standing around the chasm. I push past people and see Edward holding a gun to Temperance's forehead.

"You have three seconds to tell me," Edward booms, "One, two," Edward clicks the bullet into place.

"Three."

**Tell me what you think!**


	15. Temperance's Story

DauntlessCake101:I'm still not impressed. And by take offence but no offence I

meant take offence for your story but not personally. Also I'm not ** cuz you

didn't use my character; in fact my COUSIN made that character (HA). I still

think your fanfic is boring. I'm just speaking my mind and for you and the

reviewers that have a problem with it; SCREW YOU!I LOVE THE HATE!

-DauntlessCake101

(Ps: I dont give a crap what you think of my name! :D)

(Pps: Angus... Really!?)

TROLLLLLLLLL

:-Dear Crazy For Oreos

Hey CRAZY FOR OREOS! Don't call ME a sore loser! Your the one whose just **

since I tell the truth in reviews ; this fanfic AND YOUR incompetent CRAP you

call a story!

-sincerely yours DauntlessCake

(Ps: I'm astonished you can write a complaint qabout me perfectly but not a

story(?!)

**Dear DauntlessCake101,**

**First of all don't be mean to Crazy for oreos! If you are allowed to have an opinion on my story then why is she not allowed to have an opinion on you (a very correct opinion)? You don't honestly expect me to believe all that bullshit about how your cousin made that character. Even if she/he did why would they put it under your name? It's not like you accidentally left your Fanfic account open. By the way I do love your hate. I find it absolutely hilarious that you think you are so cool when you put words in CAPS. I do believe that you are a LIAR and a SORE LOSER now. I might not be the best write but I sure am a hell lot better than you. **

- **Cassie**

"Okay, okay," Temperance screams, "I'll tell you. His name is Eli."

"Thank you," Edward says and shoots her in the leg twice and she falls. She screams in pain. Edward smirks and walks off. I run to her and kneel by her. Tobias is right behind me.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Tobias says while he picks her up. I follow him to the hospital we check Temperance into the emergency room.

"She'll be okay, Tris." Tobias whispers in my ear.

"I know, but who is Eli and why is he so important?" I ask.

"I don't know let's just hope that she will tell us," he says. Two hours pass of Tobias and I sitting in the waiting room making small talk then we are allowed to see Temperance. We get up and go to Temperance's room. We open the door to her room and walk in. She looks annoyed to see us. She opens her mouth to talk but Tobias cuts her off.

"We never got to introduce ourselves," he says, "This is Tris and I am Four."

"I know who you are," she says, "I also know that you are right."

"Right? Right about what?" I ask.

"The fact that we are siblings," she sighs, "now ask the questions your erudite mind is killing to ask."

"Who is Eli?" I ask.

"A boy," she says cryptically.

"Why is Edward looking for him?" Tobias asks.

"Because Eli wronged him," Temperance answers.

"How?" I ask her.

"When we were younger I was fostered in an erudite family. I was fostered by Edward's family. I'm the reason he got into fighting. I wanted to learn to fight and we learned together. I had a friend in school his name is Eli. Eli and I were a couple but nobody knew about us. Not even Edward. At the time I also liked Edward the way I liked Eli. Edward liked me that way too, but we knew the rules and we kept our relationship strictly sibling. I was nine at the time and Edward was eleven. Eli and I were never close and we would only hang out in secret. When I got adopted by the Struck's I was ten and it was hard to say goodbye to the family and Eli, but I left.

"I still kept my relationship with Eli going privately. Edward and I still said hello to each other in the hallways and we would hang out in the factionless sector of the city. The day before he transferred to dauntless we were walking and he turned to me and kissed me. I was still dating Eli and Edward was still Myra. I didn't stop him. When he pulled back he told me 'I've known for years that you are the one for me Myra is simply a distraction. I love you.' I didn't know what to say so I ran away tears rushing out of my eyes. I was so confused. Eli was walking down the street and saw me crying and came over to me and asked me what was wrong so I told him the story about earlier that day. He slapped me and blamed me for the kiss.

"He left me there confused and abandoned. For the next month Eli and I had no contact not even a glance in school. When Edward left he contacted me and told me to meet him at the same place we always met. I went. Eli was sitting outside of my house and followed me to the meeting with Edward. As soon as he saw me he opened his arms and I ran right into them. 'I missed you' he said and kissed my hairline. I pulled back and asked him why he was here. That's when I realized that he had an eye patch on. 'What happened?' I asked. He told me the story about how Peter stabbed him in the eye. He told me all about the dauntless compound and initiation. We started hanging out more and when the war came and I barely saw him. I only knew that he and Myra broke up.

"When the war ended Myra and Edward got back together but he contacted me. I had just switched to abnegation. We had a secret relationship. Eli confronted me about how he wanted to get back together and no longer be a secret if I ended my relationship with Edward. When I told Edward that I would no longer see him he asked why and I told him that I was having a relationship with someone else and I wanted to be exclusive with him. Edward flipped out and threatened Eli even though he didn't know who he was. Little did we know that Eli had bugged our hangout place. The next day Eli came and took the bug and had Myra listen to it. Myra broke up with Edward. Edward was so angry. Eli had taken what Edward loved most Myra and me. He was out to kill, but I didn't care Eli and I had a great, and still secret, relationship for three months then he started slapping me and hitting me. I dumped him. He thought I broke up with him because I was Edward and I were seeing each other again, but we weren't. Myra and Edward had just gotten back together. For two months I didn't hear from Eli. Then last night Edward went to his and Myra's house and found her dead on the floor. She was shot.

"Edward found a note that said:

_I told you to stop messing around with two girls at once. Myra paid the price and Temperance will be mine again._

_Love,_

_Temperance's future husband._

I knew who wrote that note. Eli. Eli killed Myra and now he has Edward out to kill him. I came to find you, but Edward came after me to get me to tell him who killed Myra," she finishes her story, "any more questions?"

"Does Edward still love you?" I ask.

"Doubt it," she says and frowns, "I still love him."

"Maybe you should tell him that," I say.

"How he's off trying to find Eli," she reminds me, "I wonder if Eli had killed me and put me in Edward's house he would be as angry as he is for Myra's death."

The door opens and Edward says, "Ten times more if it were you."


	16. The One Thing That He Left Behind

**This chapter was inspired by Lana Del Ray's Summertime Sadness. I originally wrote this chapter in Tobias's POV, but I thought it would be better in Tris's. **

**Chapter 16: Kiss Me Hard Before You Go**

Four Months After Previous to Chapter 15

TRIS POV:

_To the fairest of the lady's and the love of my life,_

_One last kiss before I go. That's what you got. One last kiss. I've had enough near death experiences, but I think this one will be the last one. The one that finally ends it all. I regret you, Tris, not getting your dream wedding. Or having children…with me at least. I want all of that. I want us. I want to see you in your wedding gown. I want to see our kids running around dauntless or the outside world even. I want that, but I can't have it. A girl in my initiate group told me that happy endings don't happen. The next day she was found at the bottom of the chasm dead. I didn't believe her at first, but now I do. Every time I feel like I can finally be with you something comes up. The affairs, the hotel, Temperance. I finally have exactly what I want but it was ripped right from under my feet. _

_I think I'll miss you forever. I'll miss everything about you. Your smile. Your eyes. Your smile. Everything. I wish I didn't have to write this. I just wanted you to know that baby you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Nothing scares me anymore. Not since I met you. Before you I was afraid of the best thing ever. Love. It took forever to figure that out, but later is better than never. _

_ I know if I go I'll die happy tonight because you're safe. You might be sad, but you're safe. That's all that matters right now. Stay safe Tris, and remember you never know when something will be your last. Like this kiss I gave you. Or the words I said to you. Always remember them. I'll be watching over you._

_Love, love, love, love, love, _

_Tobias Eaton_

_P.S. don't come looking by the time you read this it will all be over. Think about the words I said to you. _

I finish reading the letter for the thousandth time. I do as he wishes and think back to when he came to my room three months ago.

_I was looking at the dress I was going to wear to Temperance's engagement party. I had decided on a red dress that was short, but not too short. It went down to about two inches above my knee. It's wasn't for another two days. I set the dress down on my bed and walk over to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and undressed. I took a quick shower. When I got out I threw a towel on and walked out. The first thing I saw was Tobias sitting on my bed. He had a book in his hands. _

_ "Hey, babe. What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked up from his book and smiled at me, but I could see some sadness in his eyes. _I wonder why he's sad, _I think._

_ "I can't come see my beautiful fiancée?" he asked. _

_ "Well…I guess you can. If I may have a kiss," I inform him. He gave me a kiss filled with more desperation than usual like it would be his last, "Why are you really here?"_

_ "I wanted to let you know that no matter what happens in the future to just keep moving forward," he said sitting back down on my bed pulling me to sit next to him. _

_ "What made you want to say this?" I asked concerned. _

_ "It's just everything we have been through there were some times when you wanted to give up and not fight anymore. Same with me. I just don't ever want to feel that way again. I never ant either of us to feel that hopeless. There is always hope. Remember that," he said. I leaned in to kiss him and the night turned into a night of passion. _

_ We fell asleep together on my bed and when I woke up he was gone. He left nothing more than the note. His clothing was gone, his sheets missing. There wasn't one trace of him. _

The only thing I have left today, three months after that night, that is his, other than the note, is the mini Tobias or me in my stomach.

**What do you think of the new idea? Does it work? Does it not work? If you like it what would you think the baby's gender, name, and physical features be? I really want to know if you guys like the idea or not. Sorry it's so short, but I usually wait to get an idea for the ending of the chapter before i start writing (I didn't do that for this one I got it when I finished writing the letter) and I get so excited for you to see it that I rush the story so i can post faster.**


	17. The Pregnancy

**I can't update for like two weeks, but that's nothing new, sadly. I'm going to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. I also want to thank you for 100 reviews! I was so happy when I realized that. I also want to thank all of the people who favorited and followed. I don't know anything about pregnancy, other that the basics and shit like that, so I used like 20 million websites. If any information is wrong blame them. I also did so much research for this chapter. **

**Chapter 17: The Pregnancy**

Second Trimester:

Week 16:

Tris POV:

I sit in the waiting room. I'm about to find out the sex of the baby. My baby. Our baby. Too bad that 24 of his/her chromosomes is still missing. Thank god I have people to come with me. If it weren't for Temperance or Will I don't know who would come with me. Too bad Tem can't be here for this one. Nor can the most important person, but I can't change that, sadly.

"Beatrice Prior," a lady calls out. Will and I stand up and walk over to her. We follow her down a short hallway into a room, "Your doctor will be in soon."

Will and I are left alone in the room. He looks at me and nods. He knows I'm nervous. He also knows I would rather someone else be here. We sit in silence. Ten minutes later my patience has run out. I want to leave. Now.

"Are you excited to know if you are having a boy of a girl?" Will asks. I think about it for a second.

"Even though I am excited. I don't think I want to know until he or she is born," I tell him.

"What?" Will asks as he turns is head towards me, "Everyone wants to know."

"Well, Will, it's not everyone's baby," I say sternly, "It's mine. If I don't want to know they sex then I'm not going to find out."

"Okay, it's just that…," he trails off. Finally the doors open and a girl comes in.

"Hello Beatrice. Sorry for the wait but your doctor, Dr. Highho, is sick so I will be filling in for her. By the way I'm Dr. Youtul, but please call me Regina," she tells me and motions for me to lay down on the bed thingy. She places the freezing cold liquid on my stomach and moves the wand around on my stomach. A little picture of my baby pops up on the screen, "Would you like to know the gender of the baby?"

"No," I tell her, "I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay. Well your baby is healthy and is growing at the normal rate. Only a little while until your baby will be here," she says. A little while later we are driving home. After I found out about the baby I moved back out to San Francisco. Will, Skye, and I moved out of the apartment and into our own house. It is a fairly large house with four bedrooms and four bathrooms **(I actually researched the house they live in)**. The people who moved into our apartment are Temperance and Edward who took some convincing to move out here. Uriah sadly still lives in Dauntless with his fiancée Alia. I finally made up with Christina and whenever she's not working she drags me to the baby store to pick things out for him/her.

**Trimester Three:**

**Week 31: **

Tris POV:

"Come on, Tris, the baby is going to be here in a few short weeks. We still have to pick a crib out," she whines.

"Fine, let's go. And by the way there is about eleven weeks until the baby comes. It's not that short of a time," I say and get up off the couch. She jumps up and down and claps. I follow her out to her car and we both get in. She takes me to a store called Bobbie's Baby Bottle Emporium.

"How many baby bottles do we need?" I ask.

"They sell more than just baby bottles. About baby bottles do you want to breast feed or give him formula?" she asks. My cheeks probably are bright red. Christina looks at me and laughs, "Don't be embarrassed. Every mother has to choose. Personally I would choose the first option, but it's your choice."

"I guess I'll breast feed," I say quietly.

"Do you want him to drink it straight from your breast or do you want to pump?" she asks.

"Um, um, um, no pump, and since when is the baby a he?" I ask her.

"Good choice, and your right it's a she," she tells me then smiles.

"We don't know yet," I remind her.

"But don't you have an idea on what it might be?" she asks me as we walk through the stroller isle.

"I think I'm just happy to be having this baby," I tell her, "He or she is precious and I don't care what the baby is I'll love them anyways."

"I've been wanting to ask you," she starts, "how the investigation is going."

"They have no leads still," I tell her quietly. I feel the tears coming. Christina sees this and pats my back. She keeps whispering "its okay, Tris. We'll find him". Eventually I calmed myself down.

"Maybe we should leave," Christina says.

"No, no, no your right we need to do this. The baby will be here soon," I tell her.

"Only, but we are going to a different place," she says. I nod my head. We go to a place called Right Start. Three hours later we finally picked out a crib and order it. It's supposed to be on our door step in seven to eight weeks. We go home and I fall asleep right away.

**Trimester Three:**

**Week 39: **

There is only a couple weeks until the baby arrives. I remember when I was young I would ask my mom where babies come from. She would tell me that once every month at the hub there were seeds that were given out to all the daddies and there was and egg given to the mommies. The mommy would have to eat both the egg and the seed together. Every once and a while a baby would grow out of the seed and the egg right there in the mommy's stomach. Then I grew up and learned the truth.

I am out right now with Temperance and Edward at a dinner called Lemon Rotisserie. It's close to the house so I could walk there. I order a mango smoothie. We talked about their honeymoon and how they were happy to be back. We also talked about Temperance's new job. She works as a cop. I also got a call from Uriah and Alia saying there plane wasn't going to be able to take off until tomorrow because of the storms over by them. We finally left to go home. When we got there Temperance whispered, "Don't hate me."

I gave her a confused look as she shooed me insides. When I got inside there was balloons everywhere that said "Girl? Or Boy?" all my co-workers from the day care were here. I looked over at Christina who had a huge smile on and said, "Surprise."

"Christina this is so sweet," I tell her and run and give her a big hug. She hugs me back.

"I told you she would love it Tem," Christina says.

"Can you blame me for thinking otherwise?" Tem asks.

"No," Christina simply says. Then I notice Alia standing talking to one of my co-workers Megan.

"Alia!" I scream. She turns towards me and smiles, "I thought your plane was delayed."

"We lied," she says and points to herself, "not very candor."

"I can tell," I say jokingly. At the shower we play the cotton ball challenge, blind folded diapering, pin the binky to the baby's mouth. Then there is Christina's favorite game: name the baby. They all placed bets on what I would name the baby. Here's what they thought:

Christina: 

Boy: Toby

Girl: Talia

Temperance:

Boy: Andrew

Girl: Temperance

Alia: 

Girl: Natalie

Boy: Tobias

Skye:

Boy: Will

Girl: Natalie

Megan:

Boy: Tobias

Girl: Mary-Lynn

The names just repeated after that, and as much as everybody expects me to name the possible baby boy Tobias or Andrew I'm not going to. The girl name that I would use is entirely different from the names they think as well. I don't have names picked out yet and I probably won't until he or she is born.

**Trimester Three:**

**Week 41:**

I awake in the middle of the night, and feel really strange. There is a pain in my stomach. _I'm probably just hungry_, I think although I've never had this type of pain before. I hop out of bed. Feel a pain. Walk down the stars. Feel several pains. Walk into the kitchen. I can't take it anymore. I lean against the wall. This pain is excruciating. I can't take it.

"Will!" I scream. Nothing. I sit down on the ground because I think it will help with the pain. The next thing I know there is a faint 'pop' and my water is broken. Now I'm sitting in disgusting liquid, so I scream louder, "Will, my water broke."

He and Skye come rushing down the stairs freaking out. Skye takes her phone out and calls the hospital that we are coming. Will grabs my hospital bag and picks me up and carries me to his car. The pain doesn't go away about every minute and a half the pain comes again. We reach the hospital and check in. Seven hours later the head is out.

"One last push Tris," my doctor informs me, "you can do it."

The baby comes out. The doctor says, "It's a girl. Here you hold her."

The doctor leaves to go help someone else after she put the baby in my arms. I only get to hold her for a minute before the nurses take her away to take her size and stuff like that.

"It's a girl," Christina squeals, "When she gets older I can take her shopping!"

"I wish Tobias was here," I say and start to cry, "He should be here, but he's not. That's his little girl. She needs him. I need him. We need him."

Christina climbs in the bed with me and holds me while I cry. _He would have been the perfect father, _I think. Eventually I am allowed to go visit my baby. I see her sitting there in the pink hat and wrapped in the blanket. When I get to hold her again everyone asks me what I'm going to name her and I finally come up with an answer.

"Her name is Theodora Natalie Eaton," I tell everyone. Theodora it means gift from god and she truly is a gift from god.

**There are other reasons why I chose the name the obvious one being that it has the name Theo in it. Theo James. Then the other is that the name Tobias is Hebrew for God is good. I chose the name because God is so good he bestows a gift on Tris and Tobias. That makes no sense then I chose it because they both had something to do with god. **


	18. The Cops

**TOBIAS IS NOT DEAD! HE IS MISSING…as of right now. Just kidding. In a future chapter you will know exactly where he is and what his condition is. Anyway as you know (if you bother to read my previous ANs. Which you probably didn't) I was on vacation down in South Carolina. Then when I got back I was freaking out because I missed band camp so I'm behind on my drill, flag work, and the dance. Fuck my life. Anyway:**

**I-Love-Tobias 8/14/13 . chapter 17**

**OMG MAKE MORE!**

**I'm dying**

**PLease bring Tobias back. Tris can't stand it and neither can I. Tobias is my favorite. Temperence is great. Oh and nice argument. :) I just need to get into an argument with you and then I can make my Tobias come back right?**

**Ok then, Your baby's name is terrible. (ok now get into a fight with me and I will tell you that the name only makes sense if he's there) :):):):):):):):) JUST KILL ME NOW, BRING HIM BACK. Tris and Tobias would be the perfect parents. What ever happened to Tris' old jobs? Maybe you could put something in there like that (just an idea) That might be a good idea for an argument to bring him back too. (OR SHE FINDS HIM ONE DAY AT WORK) omg I'm sweating (literally) and that IloveDauntless cake or whatever is a (bad word) :) for not liking this. I don't get why Tobias still wants Tris if she beat the crap out of him before in the apartment. (Maybe that's because they're soul mates) awwww :)**

**Keep making fanfic's **

**BYE**

**Me:**

**This made me smile. Like a lot. I would love to hear the name you want. I like your ideas, but I know where he is and how they find him. Thanks for reviewing. You're awesome. **

**Thea= Theodora **

**It's her nickname**

** Chapter 18: The Cops**

Three years two months and eight days later:

"Uriah!" I scream as I see him get out of his car. I run outside and hug him, "I missed you so much."

"I wish I could say the same about you," he jokes as he hugs me back.

"Come inside. Thea has been missing you," I say, "Where is Alia?"

"She has a business trip this week, lucky bitch gets to go to Florida, but she told me to tell you that she wishes she could be here," Uriah say, "she also wants me to apologize for the fact that Thea's present is late."

"She'll love it anyway," I tell him. Then I got sad I could never give her the one thing she wants the most. Ever since Theodora could talk she always wondered about her father. I still remember the first time.

It was three weeks after she said her first word. Which was shopping, but she said it like Shwopeng. I'm not surprised though that's all Christina say "Come on Tris, let's go shopping" "Noah you will not guess the shoes I got while shopping today!" "Tris, I'm taking Theodora shopping" "While I was shopping this girl came up to me and had the nerve to ask for the last elephant belt that I has in my hand." You get it. Oh, and if you didn't realize I moved in with in a house down the street from Will's.

So, I had just put Thea in her high chair while I made some scrambled eggs. Thea was sitting there bouncing in her chair. When I flipped the eggs. I hear Thea call "Mommy, mommy, mommy" I looked over at her and said "What?".

She tilted her head gave me a confused look with sad puppy dog eyes and asked, "Dad?"

That was only the beginning of the questions. It breaks my heart that I don't have the heart to tell her. I still don't.

Uriah and I go inside and Thea comes running to the door when she hears the door open.

"Uriah!" she screams. Uriah picks her up and raises his arms in the air and spins her around. She giggles. This is one of her favorite things. Uriah puts her down and ruffles her dark hair. We walk over to the kitchen and sit down. Thea comes and sits on my lap. Uriah looks at me and asks, "Do they have any new evidence?"

"Nothing. The only suspects they have are the obvious. Evelyn, Marcus, and Caleb, but that seems too obvious," I tell him.

"I'm confused," Thea says and shifts so she can look at me.

"It's nothing honey," I tell her, "Let's go get some ice cream."

The Next Day:

"Thea, Thea wake up," I say as I gently shake her awake. Her eyes flutter open and I see my own light blue eyes staring back at me.

"Day care?" she asks. I nod my head and say, "Let's get you dressed and ready."

"Mommy, I don't want to go," she whines.

"But you have to. I have to go to work. I can't stay home with you," I tell her.

"Chrissy?" _She asks. She's persistent,_ I think.

"She has school today," I tell her.

"Urwiah?" she asks.

"You're going," I tell her.

When I finally get her up I put her in a pink dress (Christina bought it) and purple flats. I put her hair in pig tails. I pick her up and carry her to my car. I strap her into her car seat. I drive to the day care. When we get there I get out and go in. I place Theodora in the toddler section and kiss her forehead.

"Megan," I call out, "I'm here."

"Tris?" Megan asks and comes out of the staff bathroom, "Why are you so early?"

"I'm not that early," I tell her.

"We don't open for another half hour," she reminds me.

"Well the door was unlocked," I say.

Around Lunch Time:

"THEA!" I yell, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop biting the other kids?"

"Sorry mommy," she says and ducks her head down.

"Why did you do it?" I ask.

"He was making fun of my hair," she tells me.

"If she ever does that again," I say I lower my head to her ear and say, "bite her harder."

She giggles and says, "Okay."

Later That Night (right after work):

"Christina," I yell, "why is there a cop car outside."

"Tris," she yells back, "can you come here?"

"Yeah," I yell. I walk into the kitchen and see Uriah, Christina, and two cops sitting at the table, "what's going on here?"

"Miss. Prior," the cop on the right says, "We have good reason to believe not only where he is but who did it to him.

Christina looks up and smiles at me, "They believe he's alive."

**Review. Review. Review. Guess who is behind all of this.**


End file.
